The People's Champ's Girl
by AJ Lee Rhodes
Summary: Avery Austin is Stone Cold's sister. She is firey and has a terrible trust issues. Her and Dwayne Johnson used to date he cheated she left. It's been three years since she seen him. He still loves her and regrets what he did to her three years ago. She loves him but is afraid to trust him again. Will Avery get over it and trust him again, Love him the same again.


**Chapter 1: Avery Austin Debuts**

-Avery Austin-

I walked through the long corridors of the arena I was new here but had been backstage a few times before. I walked into the locker room for the divas to get ready for my debut match. I set my bag down and opened it grabbing my clothes and going to change in to my gear. It consisted of jean short shorts with a plaid top with ripped sleeves so show my Texan tan. I tied it a few inches below my breasts.

My hair came to my shoulders in many different highlights blonde. I ran my brush through it quickly and pulled into a pony tail. My bangs coming down in front of my right eye, I moved it out of the way pinning it with a few Bobby pins. I walked out of the room heading to the gorilla my debut was a surprise no one knew of my debut not even the other divas in the ring. I was the last to enter the ring for the battle royal to see who would win Molly Holly's Championship.

My music was cued and I ran out of the tron stopping at the edge of the stage before running down the ramp. "From Austin Texas AJ Austin" Lillian Garcia announced.

-The Rock-

Dwayne Johnson or otherwise known as The Rock watched as the young woman raced down to the ring into the battle royal of divas. He knew her it was AJ. He had no idea that she was going to be there or even in the WWE. He knew it was her dream to be in the Wrestling profession but didn't know when she would start. He hadn't seen her in three years when she broke up with. It was for a good reason but he had spent months apologizing to her. He didn't mean to cheat he wasn't himself that night and he wasn't sober but what he did was still wrong but it had been a mistake a mistake he regretted every day. He hoped now that they were working together maybe he could fix their relationship. Every relationship he had since then he had found himself comparing them to her.

It got to the point where he just stopped dating and waited till the day he could fix ever thing with Avery.

He watched as she eliminated diva after diva. It was to the final two and it was her between her and Gail Kim. The met in the middle and went for the choke hold on each other. Avery soon got the upper hand and pushed Gail to the ropes and clotheslining her out of the ring. He felt he had to make his presence known. He walked out of his locker room and to the Gorilla he cued for his music to hit.

-Avery-

I did it I won. I was the champion. And I couldn't believe it. I just eliminated Gail Kim who had debuted only a few months before I did. My first night here and I was the champion. My smile faded when suddenly there was music playing through the arena.

"If you smell what the rock is…" it started. "Cooking" and the music started. I knew who was coming out but I didn't want him to be. I hated him.

He had a microphone in his hand and his tag team championship on his shoulder. He brought the Microphone to his lips. "The Rock wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your win." He said his eyes meeting mine. I felt my heart stop. It had been three years since I had I seen him last. "You came here and kicked ass. The Rock likes you Miss…?" he started I walked to edge of the ring and took the offered microphone.

"AJ Austin" I say into the mic.

"Miss AJ Austin." He said walking down to the ring. This wasn't he MO at all it was all too weird.

"Why is The Rock so interested in this new champion" Jerry Lawler asked JR.

"I don't know King maybe they know each other or something like that" JR said in response to Jerry's question.

I closed my eyes I hadn't been this close to him in years. I wasn't going to break down and forgive him. He could apologize all he wanted I wouldn't forgive him not even in front of millions of people. "I have nothing to say to you" and with that I slipped out of the ring and walked around up the ramp and backstage. I walked till I fell down on the floor in the middle of a hall. My legs gave out the championship belt fell off my shoulder my back now against the wall. My head in my hands, how dare he do what he did? He has no right to come out there and say anything to me after what he fucking did to me.

I let a frustrated breath out and lay my head on the wall behind me. I opened my eyes and looked to see he was standing there looking down at me.

"We need to talk" he said offering me a hand. I laughed at him stood and walked down the hall. "AVERY COME ON DON'T ACT LIKE THIS WE NEED TO TALK SOMETIME NOW THAT WE ARE ON THE SAME BRAND" he yelled down at me I ignored him and continued to walk away.


End file.
